Butterfly Dazzle's Karate Chops
Butterfly Dazzle can instantly fly into a rage whenever he thinks he's insulted or thwarted. Spike has learned this all too well; when he isn't smothering him in kisses (except Fluttershy and Toothless), he's sending him flying through the air with a karate-chop. An My Little Pony (2025 TV Series) script called for Butterfly Dazzle to slap Spike, but actor Greg Cipes improvised a karate chop with an enthusiastic "hi-ya!" instead. Of the moment, Jayson Thiessen recalled: "the place fell apart. It was like just instantly you knew you gotta see this again." List Of Karate Chops Movies My Little Pony: The Movie (2023 Film) Butterfly Dazzle karate chops the Demony for the battle. Television My Little Pony (2025 TV Series) Butterfly Dazzle karate chops the Mane 5, Spike and the rest of their dragons for all episodes. In this episode, Butterfly Dazzle tries karate chops Donkey and he missed and flies off after Donkey's laughing. In the another episode, Butterfly Dazzlee tries to karate chop Sushi Star, but missed many times after he calls his name, Butterfly Dazzkun. In the another episode. Butterfly Dazzle tries karate chops Hiccup and he missed and fell off his bed after Hiccup's laughing. My Little Pony: The New Chapter Butterfly Dazzle karate chops the Mane 5, Spike and the rest of their dragons for all episodes. Holiday Specials My Little Pony: Halloween Adventure Butterfly Dazzle karate chops the skeleton after he gets scared. My Little Pony: It's A Pony Kind Of Christmas Butterfly Dazzle karate chops Spike after the snowball hits him. Crossover Special My Little Pony: Dragon Riders In Equestria Butterfly Dazzle karate chops Ruffnut and Tuffnut, next he karate chops Snotlout, then he karate chops Fishlegs, then he karate chops Astrid, then he karate chops Heather, but he got hit by her axe and finally, He karate chops Hiccup. Dragons: Ponies At Berk When Fluttershy and Hiccup switched bodies, Butterfly Dazzle karate chops Spike. After Fluttershy's body's back, Butterfly Dazzle and Hiccup switched bodies Butterfly Dazzle (In Hiccup's Body) karate chops Mulch. Shorts My Little Pony: Book Of Dragons My Little Pony: Dawn Of The Mane 6 Butterfly Dazzle karate chops Spike while using a sheep launcher. My Little Pony: Legend Of The Night Fury My Little Pony: A Dragon Story Butterfly Dazzle karate chops Spike while telling a joke story, but it's not. My Little Pony: Dungeons And Dragons My Little Pony: Hula Mare at Heart ''My Little Pony: A Flower Luau'' Television Films My Little Pony: Equestria Girls (2024 Television Film) Butterfly Dazzle karate chops the library books after the books tipped and fell over. My Little Pony: Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks (2025 Television Film) Butterfly Dazzle karate chops the cymbals. My Little Pony: Equestria Girls: Friendship Games (2026 Television Film) Butterfly Dazzle karate chops the wood during the Equestria Karate Training. My Little Pony: Equestria Girls: Legend Of Everfree (2027 Television Film) Butterfly Dazzle karate chops the tree when he gets angry.Category:My Little Pony: The Movie (2023) Category:Non-Fanon Category:Butterfly Dazzle's Karate Chops